Fun At The Alcohol Factory
by PickleGarden
Summary: Stacy and Bradley skip a Saturday Detention to Go Play at a Vacant Alcohol Factory. One shot.


Originally, this was going to be a Sonic Sat Am fanfic. Basically this is a re-write of the episode Looooong Weekend. Watched the episode on youtube and didn't really like the story to it. This is my own take on how the episode should have been.

On their way to school to serve a Saturday Detention, Stacy walks away from the school building and heads on over to a forest. Bradley is behind her. "Stacy wait! We're supposed to be in Mr. Lederhosen's detention." Bradley told her. "Well, I'm not going to follow through with it. No way I am wasting my weekend with a detention when we could be having fun." informs Stacy. "Really mature, Stacy! How does that sound for a change!?" Bradley said sarcastically. Ignoring Bradley's remark, "I found something in the forest." Stacy says. Bradley follows Stacy to the forest until they reach an empty vacant building.

"Wow! Major aliens from Uranus! What is this place?" asks Bradley. "It's an old beer factory from years and years ago. For your big fat information!" Stacy told Bradley. "Wait? Aren't we too young for alcohol?" Bradley asks with fear. Seeing the river of old beer and some barrells. "Nuh uh! We can play in here. Better than being in detention!" Stacy said. "You could be right. Oh! Hope nobody finds out. Like say teachers or worse! Our parents!" Bradley said. "Nobody knows we are here! Just as long as you don't squeal! Now come on!" Stacy drags Bradley. Both were impressed with the looks of the place. "WOAH! AWESOME!" both say with incentive Bradley rubbing his hands with excitement, "Glad you talked me into this, Stacy!" "What should we do first?" said Stacy with glee.

Bradley suggests, "How about a Chocolate Factory!" "Cool, you can be Willy Wonka!" said Stacy. They both use their imagination to pretend the beer river is chocolate and get on one of the barrels as a raft. Bradley imagines he's Willy Wonka.

"Where Is The Fancy Bred! In the heart or in the road!" Bradley begins. "We have so much time and so little to see!"

"Who am I going to be? Ron Weasely? Or Augustus Gloop?" asked Stacy.

"Nope!" Bradley tells her, "I'll tell you in a minute." "TELL ME NOW!" demands Stacy.

All around the beer factory they imagine chocolate waterfalls, and all sorts of candies as they were floating on the barrel.

"You can be the tourists for now, then I have a really fun part for you." Bradley says. "That's fair." Stacy said.

"Oh no! Something is coming right for us?" shouts Bradley. "What is it?" asks Stacy pretending to be scared. "It's a Choco-Zilla monster! It's going to eat up the tourists!" Bradley said. "Bradley, get real!" Stacy said. "There were no Choco-Zilla monsters in that movie or the book." "Well, in our version there is!" Bradley implied.

"All right. How do we defeat it?" asked Stacy. As they imagine a Choc-Zilla monster was coming to eat them, Bradley makes believe that he rammed into the monster with the raft and poked him with a cane. Then the Choco-Zilla monster explodes into chocolate bits. "Wow! Very brave of you, Bradley!" said Stacy. "I'm not Bradley, I'm Willy Wonka!" said Bradley. "So what else is there in this factory?" asked Stacy.

"Continuing on with the tour, there's...Bubble Gum Mummies! Strawberry Vampires, and Vanilla Ghosts!" Bradley said. Stacy this time decides to fight off the imaginary monsters. "Stay back, Willy Wonka! Now it's time for the tourists to take down these monsters!" Stacy said. Taking a old stick from the beer factory Stacy waits for the 'monsters' to come her way. Swinging the stick into the air, Stacy screams, "HA! GONNA POP YOU BUBBLE GUM MUMMIES! YOU LEAVE WILLY WONKA ALONE! YOU HUBBA BUBBA FREAKOS!" "Stacy! The strawberry vampires are coming!" Bradley yelled. Stacy pretends to swing on a vine to jump over the 'chocolate' river and then fights off the Strawberry Vampires with the same stick but only this time, it was a fake cross she was using.

"Gonna come to suck you jelly! Gonna come to..." The Strawberry Vampires chanted. Stacy uses the cross to melt them all. "Now they're preserves!" laughs Stacy. "It's not over yet! We still got the Vanilla Ghosts to worry about!" Bradley pointed out. The Vanilla Ghosts were flying towards them, singing, "ICE ICE BABY! ICE ICE BABY!" "Actually they are Vanilla Ice ghosts!" Bradley teased. "Real Mature, Bradley! Now help protect your Chocolate Factory!" Stacy said.

Bradley and Stacy then pretend to get some vacuum cleaners. "We'll be like Ghostbusters!" Bradley said. Still imagining he was Willy Wonka, Stacy and he were now in Ghostbuster uniforms. "ICE ICE BABY! ICE ICE BABY! ICE ICE BABY!" The ghosts were closing in on them both. Bradley turns on his vacuum cleaner with no luck. "OH NO! My vacuum is malfuctioned! Who am I going to call!" Bradley said. "Stacy Helsing! Monster Catcher For Hire!" Stacy exclaims as she uses her vacuum to sweep up all the Vanilla Ghosts.

"Thank you, Mrs. Helsing! So very much for ridding my chocolate factory of these monsters. How can I ever repay you?" asked Bradley. "Simple! Give me a good part in this game we're playing!"

"Sure thing!" said Bradley. Getting his cane he magically turns Stacy into Veruca Salt. "You are spoiled little rich girl Veruca Salt!" "Bradley get real! Why not make me Charlie!" suggests Stacy. "Nope! This is a perfect role for you!" said Bradley.

Out from the corner, Oompa Loompas come marching up to Stacy as she was slowly turning into a blueberry.

"Oompa Loompa! Dunkity Doo! We See a Blueberry We're Gonna Turn Into Poo!"

"Willy Wonka! Help me! I defeated all these monsters in your candy factory and this is how you repay me!" Stacy yells.

"Sorry! What's that! The Oompa Loompas are eating you as a whole!" laughs Bradley!

"Bradley! What the..." said Stacy confused. In a shocking twist, Bradley told Stacy, "I am Willy Wonka! I should've been the one who defeated those monsters! This is my Chocolate Factory not yours!"

"You bumped off the Choco-Zilla! What else more did you want!" said Stacy. "I could not help it if my ghost vacuum was broken I was going to fix it then you had to jump in and ruin everything!" Bradley spits back. "Want to start over!" asked Stacy.

From above they hear two familiar voices.

"HEY SCRADLEY!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

In the upper floor in the beer factory there stood Lance and Russell. The two local bullies who always make fun of Bradley, Stacy, and anyone else who hung out with them.

"What do you want, Lance and smelly Russel?" dares Stacy.

"We're here to take over your little game!" said Lance. "Yeah, game!" Russel answers to Lance. Lance tells them both, "We spied on you if you don't let us join in, we're telling the gym teacher you skipped Saturday Detention!" "Yeah, we're warning ya!" Russel says.

"Fine! What do you want to play?" asked Bradley. "We're going to play Alien! Like the movie!" said Lance. "But our parents don't let us watch movies like that." Stacy said. "Our parents do!" Russell said. "Okay, Alien it is!" Bradley rolling his eyes. Lance and Russel jump down to join Stacy and Bradley. In a while they imagined that they were the characters from Alien. "I'll be Ripley. Think that's her name." said Stacy. "This doesn't mean I have to be..."Bradley was cut off. Lance and Russell discuss their evil plan to him.

"We're going to be Ripley Scradley!" laughed Lance. "Yeah, I'll be her too!" Russell said. "You're going to be the alien!" Lance stared in rage at Bradley's face. Lance and Russell begin to chase Bradley. Lance and Russel were wearing the outfit Ripley wore in the movie Alien. Bradley now looked like the alien. "We're gonna get you, Scradley!" Lance warned him. Russell said, "Yeah! Gonna get! Let go of him you..."

Stacy watches everything and wanted to step in to help her equally imaginative friend. "Oh no! Bradley's in trouble! What should I do?" Running up to catch up with Lance and Russell Stacy demands, "Both of you stop! If you don't I'll put an end to this nonsense myself!" Lance yells in Stacy's face, "STAY OUTTA THIS!" "YEAH! This is only us guys! This isn't for you, girl!" said Russell. Stacy remembers that her 'saving the day' upset Bradley so she tries to think of a plan to help Bradley without him being upset with her. Standing in the same upper floor where Lance and Russell stood Dill was up there now watching everything.

"HOLY MACKEREL!" Dill shouts at them. No one noticed him. Stacy says, "STOP! THIS IS NO LONGER ALIEN!" "What do you mean, Stacy? Of course this is Alien!" Bradley tells her. "This is now...the Wizard of Oz! And I'm the Wicked Witch of The West! " Stacy morphs into the Wicked Witch and now has a magic wand. Bradley was actually impressed with the way Stacy came up with something to stop Lance's and Russell's bullying.

"I shall send my Flying Monkey's after you!" Stacy says. Lance and Russel were now being chased by the imaginary flying monkeys. "WWWWHHHHHAAAATTTTT" screams the bullies. Stacy extends her magic wand and said, "HAVE A LITTLE FIRE BULLIES!" Lance and Russell were running away from the fire. "WWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT!" they both scream again. Bradley sees this as an opportunity to get even with Lance and Russell. Bradley then pushed both of them into the river of beer. "Now you're in the River of Styx!" Bradley laughs.

Then the band Styx was playing "Come Sail Away" to the bullies as they were floating in the river of beer. Dill yells loud enough for them all to hear, "AHA! CAUGHT YOU ALL AT LAST!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bradley and Stacy turned to see Dill. A hyper active kid they knew who sometimes joined in on their playful fun. "DILL! You're here too?" asked Stacy. "Indeed I am! I saw everything!" "What do you mean, by everything?" asked Bradley with suspicion. "You all skipped Mr. Lederhosen's Saturday Detention! Once I get him over here! You're all going to be in BIG TROUBLE! And I mean, HOLY MACKEREL TROUBLE"! Dill warns them and tells them all. Lance and Russell get out of the beer river. Bradley and Stacy were now dressed as Marvel Superheros. Bradley was Captain America and Stacy was Iron Man!"

"You can get after me all you want! But that changes nothing! You're going to have to knock me out to keep me quiet!" Dill said who then turned into the Joker. "Come on, Iron Man! Let's get the Joker!" Dill then turned into the Joker in their eyes. "Batman will be proud!" Stacy said. Bradley and Stacy then grabbed Dill and brought him down to the lower level of the Alcohol Factory. Lance and Russell then join in with them. Much to their shock. "Now I'm the Green Lantern!" Lance said. "Yeah, I'll be Spider-Man!" Russell says. The four of them shove Dill into a chair and pretend to apprehend him.

"Now Joker! You will tell us everything you know." Bradley said. "What're your attempts to destroy the Marvel Universe? You better give us some Big Fat Information!" Stacy glared at Dill. Lance and Russell laugh at Bradley's and Stacy's attempts to interrogate Dill. "Man you're both pathetic!" Lance cracked up. "Leave this to the professions, man!" Russell said. Lance and Russell both shout and scream in Dill's face.

"WHERE DID YOU HIDE THE WEAPONS!"

"TELL US WHERE THE WARHEADS ARE!"

An alarm goes off. Everybody hears it and pauses for 2 minutes. "Oh no! My Mom is going to come pick me up!" said Stacy. "Cripe! Our parents think we're at that Detention and we skipped it!" Bradley panics. Stacy, Bradley, Lance, and Russell all run out of the beer factory and Dill struggles to catch up to them. "WAIT FOR MEEEE!"

Running past the school, Stacy and Bradley were able to make it in time. Stella Stickler who was waiting in the car to pick up her daughter and her friend. "So, did you learn a valuable lesson in Detention?" asked she. "That we did, Mom!" said Stacy. "Even though it was a very minor misdemeanor we committed. It'll never happen again!" Bradley tells Stella. "Scouts Honor!" said them both. Lance and Rusell try to make it to the parking lot. What they didn't know was they reeked with the stench of beer. The smell went into Mr. Lederhosen's nostrils.

"LANCE! RUSSELL! GET OVER THERE THIS MINUTE!"

"We're here Mr. Lederhosen, sir!" Lance said.

"It was you two who skipped my detention to go play at the beer factory!" Mr. Lederhosen tells them.

"No, sir it wasn't you see..." Russell tries to explain.

"One more excuse and it's over for you! In fact! It is over for the both of you! For the next two months, you're both going to serve Saturday Detentions until school gets out! NOW GO HIT THE SHOWERS!"

Lance and Russell accepted their defeat. They also made a vow to get revenge on Bradley and Stacy.

"Had no idea this was the Breakfast Club Russell."

"Yeah, Breakfast Club."

Stella drove Bradley and Stacy to a local water park where they spent the remainder of their Saturday. On Monday at lunch. Stacy and Bradley were bragging to Polly about their weekend.

"And that was how we spent our weekend!" Stacy and Bradley tell Polly.

"Wish I could've been there, but Pepperoni is allergic to alcohol!" said Polly.

Bradley asks, "What did you do, Polly?"

"Pepperoni and I went to the dog park." Polly answers. Stacy tells her, "You can join us in the beer factory next Saturday! Please expect our invite! It wasn't the same without you!"

Lance and Russell watch them from far away. Shaking their fists.

"We'll get them next time! Then we'll see who gets Saturday Detention!"

"Yeah, next time!"


End file.
